Dex, Drugs and Rock
is the sixth episode of the first season and the 6th overall episode of Stumptown. Short Summary When Dex's ex Fiona, a famous musician, comes into town for a performance, Dex must protect her from a stalker. Meanwhile, Grey continues to receive the cold shoulder from Dex, and Tookie and Lieutenant Cosgrove develop a new friendship. Full Summary Miles is with Dex at a Fiona X concert. It's not Miles' scene, but it is Dex's. She thanks Miles again for letting Grey off the hook. Dex says they owe it to themselves now to blow off some steam. Miles then admits that he only came because he believed there was a good possibility of sex afterward, which she confirms to be true. The concert is ready to start. When Fiona sees Dex in the audience, she dedicates the song to her, calling her the one who got away. Miles asks Dex about Fiona. They were together for five or six months ten years ago. Then she got signed and went on tour, which ended things between them. Dex had just gotten back home and was trying to get out of her head. That's when she met Fiona. Miles admits that he needed to get out of his head, but punk's not his scene. He suggests going bowling together, something that's more his scene. He even has his own shoes. She agrees to go bowling, but tells him to stop talking about bowling if he wants to get lucky tonight. Dex is reading about Fiona in a magazine. Grey asks about the concert, but Dex replies in monosyllable. She's still angry with him and Grey wonders how long she'll be mad at him and she says she thinks that's just who they are now. When Fiona comes into the bar, she hands the magazine over to Grey and turns around. Fiona introduces her manager, Nick Tallarico. She asked around to find Dex because she wants to hire her. She's being stalked. Fiona talks to Dex about her stalker. He started following her in Phoenix, but she's seen her in other places since then. She wants protection at least for while she's in Portland. She has rotating security, but she wants someone she can trust. Fiona leaves to start her concert, kissing Dex on the cheek as she goes. Julius Kraft points out some violations to Tookie as he inspects the taco truck. Tookie sees a bug and subtly tries to smash it without Julius noticing. Julius says he has permit violations and the truck will have to be shut down until he gets those taken care of. Ansel and Grey talk about Dex being mad. Grey knows he messed up and he's sorry. Ansel forgives him and Grey hopes Dex will soon, too. Just then, Liz Melero comes in with a group of women who are on a paranormal pub crawl. She tells them someone died there in a sluicing accident and it's haunted. Grey interrupts and tells Liz that the bar just opened, so it's not haunted. She contests that and then tells Grey that the women will stay and drink, but if he tells them it's not haunted, they'll leave. Dex watches Fiona perform. They both see someone moving through the crowd, so Dex begins to follow him, though she has flashbacks to the war as she gets closer. She sees the man reach into his pocket for something and tackles him. Fiona is rushed off the stage as Dex finds out that the man was just trying to get a selfie. The crowd is upset that the concert is over. Nick is upset with Dex for tackling the guy because it'll cost thousands of dollars to reschedule the concert, plus whatever settlement they have to pay to the guy she tackled. Dex defends that Fiona was scared and the guy was sketchy. Nick says that her believing she has a stalker helps her creatively, but it's all really in her head. Nick asks Dex just to play along. Just then, Fiona comes up and tells Nick to leave Dex alone. She takes Dex to go get a drink. Kara tells Miles about a case she caught, but he tells her who did it and how he knows that. She offers her ear if he wants to talk about Kane. He says no, but asks her for advice on Dex. She gives her perspective and says Miles needs to ask for what he wants. Tookie comes in to see Cosgrove about the permits for his truck. He's hoping she can help him get through the process a little faster so he can re-open his truck. They talk about his truck and find out that he cooked the best mole sauce she'd ever tasted. It's a sore subject for him not because the owner took the recipe and the credit. He swore never to make mole again, which she says is a shame for all of them. She says she'll see what she can do about the permit. Dex follows Fiona into her hotel room. They reminisce about a road trip they took together. Dex asks about the information she needs to help her find the stalker and Fiona asks about Miles. Dex says they're not really a thing and she doesn't know if she wants them to be. Fiona takes that to mean she still has a chance. Dex asks about the stalker and Fiona says what if it's all just an elaborate scheme to get Dex alone in her hotel room, if she'd leave. Dex says she wouldn't, which Fiona likes. Fiona says there is a stalker, so she'll need 24-hour protection until the next tour stop, though she doesn't know where that is. She just goes where Nick tells her to go. She'll get Dex the adjoining room at the hotel. Dex just has to get her brother situated. Fiona remembers Ansel. Dex calls Grey, who agrees to help her out with Ansel. Once he's off the phone, Grey sees Liz come into the bar. She admits that she came back because she wanted to see him again. Ansel drops a glass by the bar, so Grey goes to take care of that. Fiona and Dex laugh and talk about Dex's PI business. It's not where she thought she'd be, but it's where she has to be. Sometimes she regrets not going on the road with Fiona. Fiona remembers Dex talking about getting a degree in psychology, but Dex doesn't remember that. Fiona also remembers Dex waking up screaming. She'd squeeze Fiona's hand. Fiona laces her fingers with Dex's. They're interrupted by a knock at the door. It's the bellman delivering an envelope. Inside is a picture of Fiona in her hotel room with the words, "YOU ARE SAFE," on it. The stalker is getting closer. Dex gives Miles the photo and thanks him for helping out. Dex sends Fiona with Miles and Nick asks what he's paying Dex for. She says to be awesome. Fiona knows Dex must trust Miles because she let Fiona come in alone with him. Miles reminds her that he's a cop, but she says the stalker could be a cop, gesturing to the cops outside the room gawking at her. Miles asks her about her fan interactions and she says it's mostly on social media. It's mostly people who love her so much they want to kill her or people who hate her so much they also want to kill her. He asks for her permission to analyze her social media, which she freely gives. Fiona asks Miles about him and Dex, but he wants to talk about the stalker instead. Fiona warns him to be careful with Dex. Miles says they'll go through her social media and see what turns up. She suggests that he not scroll through her photos because they're not safe for work. Tookie brings Cosgrove a thank you gift. They gave him an extension because of her. She says a gift in her line of work is a bribe, so he says it's a gesture to someone who appreciates the finer tastes in life. She opens the lid and sees chicken tacos with his signature mole sauce. She tastes the sauce and says it's better than she remembered. She says a taste can bring you back. She'd just moved to Portland and met her husband. There's a lot of good memories. Tookie says anytime she get a craving, she knows where to find him or at least Instagram does. Dex thinks Fiona should change rooms, but Fiona says he'll just find her again anyway. When she's with Dex, she feels safe. Fiona sits down at the piano and starts to play and sing for Dex. Dex sits on the bench next to her. She stops playing and leans over to kiss Dex, but Dex says she can't because she could lose her license. Fiona asks who would find out. The two of them start kissing. Kara tells Miles what they found on Fiona's social media. They tracked several accounts back to one man, Martin Newtlander, who's at a motel in Centennial. The police have arrived at the motel. When Miles knocks, they hear him fleeing out the back. Inside the room is a shrine to Fiona and blueprints of her venues. He also has a gun under the bed. Fiona and Dex lie in bed and Fiona says this could have been their lives, traveling the world together. Dex gets up to answer a phone call. Miles tells her about Martin and warns her to keep an eye out for him. Cosgrove approaches Tookie's truck and says she needs a favor this time, his expert opinion. At a table, Cosgrove unpacks the meal she made, a cheesesteak egg roll. He's skeptical, but when he tries it, he admits it's very good. He gets inspired by it and asks if he can play with it. She says he can. Grey and Liz are still talking. She asks if he's heard of radical honesty and explains it to him. He tells her about his parents, childhood, and criminal history. She asks if they should go to his place or hers. He notes that he lives upstairs. Nearby, Ansel drops a tub of silverware. Liz and Grey sense a pattern, so Grey excuses himself. Fiona's excited for Dex to come to rehearsal. In the hallway ahead, Dex sees Martin, so she tells Fiona to get in the elevator and push the emergency button. Martin pulls a knife on Dex, but she's able to subdue him. Miles interrogates Martin, who says he's trying to protect Fiona, just like she asked him to go. He tells Miles to get under the mattress in his hotel room for the letters she sent him. Miles updates Dex on Martin. He promises to keep her updated. He asks about Friday, but she doesn't remember that they agreed to go bowling, so he tells her not to worry about it. Grey brings Liz his famous morning-after eggs. She likes them. The two of them kiss, but they're interrupted with Ansel, who wonders why she's there. Ansel then runs away. Fiona's excited to see Dex, her white knight. Fiona wants to have some fun and does a line of coke. Dex says it's not her thing anymore and declines. Fiona tries to convince Dex again, but then Dex gets a call from Grey and has to answer it. Ansel has locked himself in a room. Grey explains to Dex what happened and Dex isn't happy that Grey had a girl over while her brother was there. Liz leaves despite Grey's protests that she doesn't have to. Dex and Grey bicker until Ansel interrupts them and tells them to stop fighting. They sit down with Ansel and he asks if Grey is leaving, like their parents. He says he's not leaving even though Dex is mad at him. Grey says he won't be scared away even though Dex is mad. Dex promises that no one is leaving, then she gets a text and amends that no one is leaving permanently, but sometimes she has to leave temporarily for her job. Grey says he has it and Dex is free to go. Once Dex is gone, Grey tells Ansel the silverware was a bit much. Miles shows Fiona the letters Martin had. He says she turned him into a stalker, but she says she didn't do it. Dex then remembers something and asks Fiona where she was last week. She doesn't remember. Dex says she doesn't know her tour schedule, so she couldn't have written the letters. Miles asks if anyone could forge her signature. She says no, but Dex reminds her of something. Fiona says he wouldn't do that. Miles approaches Nick in a parking lot and arrests him. Dex explains that Nick wrote the letters to keep her paranoid and reliant on him. It worked. Fiona's upset that she's so trusting and naive. Dex suggests that she stay home for a while. Fiona says the tour dates are locked in, so she can't. She wants Dex to come with her and says she'll support her and take care of everything. Dex says she has a life in Portland that she can't leave. Fiona knows Dex regrets bailing on the first tour and asks if she wants more regret. Dex says she's not the person she was ten years ago like Fiona. Fiona thanks Dex and gets ready to rehearse while Dex leaves. Tookie gives Cosgrove her meal. It's the new special, Tacos à la Cosgrove. She takes a bite and loves it. She gets a text that a body has been found, so she takes her food to go. Cosgrove makes sure he knows she's married. He is as well. So this is just a food collaboration. Before she leaves, she tells him her friends call her Bobby. Grey and Liz have a picnic and Grey apologizes for Ansel's behavior. Liz knows that Ansel loves him. Liz asks about Dex. Grey says she'll come around and if she doesn't, that's her problem. Grey assures Liz that he and Dex are just friends. They kiss. Miles rolls a ball and gets a strike. Dex wonders why the shoes are so ugly. Miles says it's so people don't take that home. Dex says she doesn't bowl at all. Miles tries to direct her, but she gets a gutter ball. He likes bowling because no matter how bad you screw up, you always get a second chance. Miles is glad she came. Dex rolls again. Cast 1x06DexParios.png|Dex Parios 1x06GreyMcConnell.png|Grey McConnell 1x06AnselParios.png|Ansel Parios 1x06TookieAlvarez.png|Tookie Alvarez 1x06BobbyCosgrove.png|Bobby Cosgrove 1x06MilesHoffman.png|Miles Hoffman 1x06LizMelero.png|Liz Melero 1x06FionaX.png|Fiona X 1x06NickTallarico.png|Nick Tallarico 1x06KaraLee.png|Kara Lee 1x06JuliusKraft.png|Julius Kraft 1x06MartinNewtlander.png|Martin Newtlander 1x06FionaXSuperfan.png|Fiona X Superfan 1x06Bellman.png|Bellman Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird (credit only) *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman Guest Stars *Monica Barbaro as Liz Melero *Ioanna Gika as Fiona X *Bruce Wexler as Nick Tallarico Co-Starring *Fiona Rene as Detective Kara Lee *Kelly LaMarr as Inspector Julius Kraft *Clint Palmer as Martin Newtlander *Joe Sobalo Jr. as Fiona X Superfan *Artoun Nazareth as Bellman Cases Fiona X Stalking Fiona was being stalked, starting when she was in Phoenix. When she saw Dex in the audience, she tracked her down and hired her for protection. At Fiona's next concert, Dex saw someone walking from the stage as he pulled something out of his pocket, so she tackled him. However, it turned out he was pulling out his phone for a selfie. Dex asked Fiona for a list of anyone who had backstage access. When she received a picture taken of her in her hotel room, she and Dex went to the cops. Miles and Kara went through Fiona's social media and Kara found that several accounts online were registered to the same person, Martin Newtlander. They went to his hotel room, where they found a shrine to Fiona, but he fled. He then found Dex and Fiona at the hotel and held a knife on Dex, who then easily subdued him. When he was interrogated, he said he was just protecting Fiona, like she asked him to in her letters. He said the letters were under his mattress. Miles found several letters that appeared to be from Fiona asking him to come to her shows. He asked Fiona about them and she denied sending them. Dex noticed that they all referenced cities that were future tour stops and Dex knew she didn't know where she was going on tour until she was there. They realized her manager Nick was sending the letters. Nick was arrested for his connection to the case. Music "Starts Right Here" - Valerie Broussard and Battle Tapes "Should Have Known Better" - Sufjan Stevens "One Thing Leads To Another" - The Fixx "Pick U Up" - Foster the People Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.82 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x06-1.jpg 1x06-2.jpg 1x06-3.jpg 1x06-4.jpg 1x06-5.jpg 1x06-6.jpg 1x06-7.jpg 1x06-8.jpg 1x06-9.jpg 1x06-10.jpg 1x06-11.jpg 1x06-12.jpg 1x06-13.jpg 1x06-14.jpg 1x06-15.jpg 1x06-16.jpg 1x06-17.jpg 1x06-18.jpg 1x06-19.jpg 1x06-20.jpg 1x06-21.jpg 1x06-22.jpg 1x06-23.jpg 1x06-24.jpg 1x06-25.jpg 1x06-26.jpg 1x06-27.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x06BTS1.jpg 1x06BTS2.jpg 1x06BTS3.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes